One Chicago Story Book
by sarahschneider2012
Summary: This will be similar to my "PLL Story Book" story but "One Chicago" style. Requests are now open for character, couples, and a little bit of what you want the chapter to be about.
1. Intro to One Chicago Story Book

This will be similar to my "PLL Story Book" story but "One Chicago" style. Requests are now open for character, couples, and a little bit of what you want the chapter to be about.

Not limited to just Mansted, Dawsey, Stellaride, Jay/Lindsey, Brettonio

This is open for any characters or couples that you can think off. These can be friendship pairs as well meaning it doesn't have to be all romantic pairs. Show crossover is allowed so be creative in thinking ideas.

Also I need a cover so either create one and send it to me or give me ideas for a cover.


	2. Upstead 1st date

**_Chicago PD characters - Hailey Upton and Jay Halstead_**

**_February 2019_**

**_Jay Halsted POV_**

It's the Sunday before valentines day and I had asked for the day off of work months ago. Unfortunately, we were working on a tough case so I had to work instead of taking the day off. It does mean that I get to see Hailey all day and not just tonight.

**_Hailey: _**Are we still on for tonight?

**_Jay: _**Of course.

**Hailey:** Great and is this supposed to be a secret you know until we see how things go?

**Jay:** I wouldn't tell anyone at the station but if you want to tell a friend go right ahead.

* * *

After work, I went home to get ready and then I headed to pick up Hailey from her place. She still lived in the area of Chicago where she grew up and this happened to be close to where I date was tonight.

**_Hailey: _**You never told me where we were going tonight.

**_Jay: _**It's a surprise but you will find out soon.

**Hailey:** Chicago Blackhawks game?

**_Jay: _**You figured that out fast.

**_Hailey: _**Your hat gave that away so easy but you are talking to a girl that is a fan of hockey games.

_**Jay:** _I didn't know if you were a sports girl so I was a bit nervous about tonight before now.

_**Hailey: **_You should have just asked and I would have told you.

* * *

I decided it was best to eat at the united center since we didn't have a lot of time to eat somewhere outside of the hockey game. Hailey offered some money towards the food but I wouldn't take it.

_**Jay:**_ This is a date remember so it's my treat.

**_Hailey: _**I know but I'm just trying to be nice.

_**Jay:** _Do you want me to count this as parking money because that's the only way I'm going to take your cash.

**_Hailey: _**Sure but next time you are letting me pay for food.

**_Jay: _**How do you even know there is going to be another date after this one?

**_Hailey: _**I like you already and I have a great feeling about the rest of this date.

**_Jay:_ **We should go find our seats before the game starts.

**Hailey:** Great idea

* * *

We found our seats that happened to be lower level and only a few rows from the ice.

**_Hailey:_** You didn't have to buy me one of the most expensive seats.

**_Jay:_** I actually bought these tickets months ago before I knew Lindsey wasn't coming back to Chicago.

**_Hailey:_** I'm not looking to just be your rebound girl if that's what you are thinking.

**_Jay:_** If I wasn't over her then I would have asked my brother to the game instead of you.

**_Hailey:_** The one thing I love about you the most is your honesty.

**_Jay:_** My honesty is the first thing that Lindsey said she loved about me.

**_Hailey:_** Can we not talk about her right now, the games about to start.

**_Jay:_** Sorry you are right Hailey, I really shouldn't be bringing up my ex on our first date.

* * *

Over the next 2 and a half hours we watched Hockey, talked in between periods of the game, and at the end cheered for a Chicago Blackhawks win over NHL team Detroit Red Wings.

**_Jay:_** Did you have fun tonight?

**_Hailey:_** Sure did and I expect a second date sometime soon.

**_Jay:_** I'm sure that will happen so don't worry.

* * *

I drove Hailey back to her apartment.

**_Hailey: _**It's late so you are more than welcome to spend the night.

**_Jay:_** I guess I could but I should leave early in the morning so I can go home and change before work

**_Hailey:_** I have a guest bedroom if you give me a few minutes to make the bed.

**_Jay:_** You don't have to go through the trouble, I'm sure we can share your bed.

**_Hailey:_ **It's no trouble but I guess we can share my bed.

**_Jay:_** Maybe I should just go home.

**_Hailey:_** No I want to spend more time with you.

* * *

**_Hailey's POV_**

I had an amazing night and I wasn't ready for the night to end. I had the best first date that I had ever had and I just wanted it to go on forever. Did I want more tonight? Maybe but I am hesitant to go all the way on a first date. The truth is I'm nervous about sharing a bed. Half of me wants me to just sleep but the other half of me wants more than that.

We were lying in bed together just talking and laughing. It became clear to me that Lindsey was completely out of his mind. I hadn't seen Jay this happy since before she left for New York.

We kissed and not before long it turned into more than a kiss.

**_Jay: _**Are you sure about this?

**_Hailey:_** Yes

**_Jay:_** Really because I don't usually go this far on a first date

**_Hailey:_** Trust me I'm sure.

**_Jay:_** Just double checking but you know I wasn't really planning this part of the night.

**_Hailey:_** The timing couldn't be more perfect.

After that, we were falling asleep in each other's arms.

**_Jay:_** Is it to soon to say I love you.

**Hailey: **Maybe a bit too soon for that but I love how fun the date was.

The perfect night ending up being even more perfect. The next morning Jay got up early enough to make breakfast for us before heading home to change. I saw him at work and we just smiled at each other but couldn't talk about last night at all. It was slightly awkward at work but the date and the night we had couldn't have been any more perfect.

* * *

**_Thoughts on this Upsted chapter?_**

**_Vote _**

**_Comment_**

**_Suggestions for what to write next?_**

**_Also working on other stories so I can't tell you how long it will take between this chapter and the next one._**

**_I loved Linsted but now I love Upsted together and would love to write more for them._**

**_Other Characters and couples to write for One Chicago Story Book?_**


	3. June Weddings

**_Chicago PD characters - __Hailey Upton and Jay Halstead_**

**_Chicago Med characters - __Sarah Reese and Connor Rhodes_**

**_June 2020_**

**_Hailey Upton POV_**

Jay and I are hours away from being officially married. He proposed to me last Christmas and we are getting married today which also happens to be fathers day. I wanted a fathers day wedding because I thought we could honor Jay's father who is no longer with us. It took a little convincing on my part but jay knows how much getting to dance with my dad on fathers day means to me.

Jay has a lot of friends living in Chicago so we invited lots of people in addition to each of our families. Jay's brother will is his best man and my sister is my maid of honor.

The wedding will be starting in a few moments and I am more nervous than any other day in my life. Don't get me wrong I am also really happy but I worry too much that something is going to go wrong. As the wedding was about to start I was going over my vows. I decided to change them last minute so hopefully, I will remember exactly what I want to say.

* * *

**_General POV_**

Almost the entire Chicago PD station, Chicago Fire department, and Chicago med staff were at the wedding. It was so many people that not one seat was left untaken.

**_Jay: _**Hailey, when we met 5 years ago I saw you as a person that would make a great lifetime friendship. Then a year after that you helped me when I was going through tough times. I knew from that moment I wanted to be your wife someday once the timing was right. I knew that would have to wait a bit because we had both just gotten out of our last relationship. I promise that you will be my one and only true love for the rest of my life.

**_Hailey:_** Jay, you will always be the perfect person for me. You showed me that through life's many twists and turns many great things can still come out at the end. When our friendship started out I had wished that someday we could be more than friends and that someday is today. I promise that this decision to be more than friends will be worth it each and every day.

_Do you promise to love Hailey Upton to be your wife through all times no matter if good or bad?_

**Jay:** I do

_Do you promise to love Jay Halsted to be your husband through all times no matter if good or bad?_

_**Hailey:** I do_

After the wedding, we had our photos taken outside. Some pictures were just us and others were with family and our closest friends.

The reception was back at the hotel but we had a long night of drinking, eating, and dancing ahead for all of us.

When it was time for the bouquet toss to see who would be the next to get married every lady was hoping to catch it. I threw the bouquet and the person to catch it was Dr. Reese. She used to work at Chicago med but moved and now works in New York City. I don't know if she is dating anyone now but it looks like her and Dr. Rhodes are now really close friends.

Hours later everyone was tired and ready to go back to their hotel rooms. I noticed Dr. Resse and Dr. Rhodes talking while sharing deserts from the late night food table. I walked closer to see if I could hear the conversation but they noticed me and stopped talking.

**_Hailey:_** I didn't mean to interrupt but it seems like you two are the last guest left at the wedding.

**Sarah:** Wow I didn't realize everyone left

**Connor:** Thanks for inviting us since you don't really know us that well.

**_Hailey:_ **Well, of course, I had to invite you. My now brother in law is good friends of yours and I didn't want to leave either of you out of my wedding. I know you left Chicago med before I started working with Chicago PD.

**_Sarah: _**About that, I'm actually moving back to Chicago and will start working at med again next month.

**_Connor: _**I'm also planning to move back to Chicago and start working at med again in the next few months.

**_Hailey:_** Perfect because that means we will have a chance to get to know each other.

**_Sarah:_** Well as it turns out we got engaged last night so I would love to have you help plan our wedding. We probably won't get married to next year but it's never to early to start the planning.

**_Connor:_** I wasn't going to tell anyone here since our own family doesn't know yet so can you keep that on the down low.

**_Hailey:_** Can I tell Jay?

**_Connor:_** You can but then he would tell Will so word would get everywhere around Chicago quickly.

After saying goodnight to the newly engaged couple I walked back over to Jay who was waiting patiently for me.

**_Jay:_** So are you ready for our first night as a married couple?

**_Hailey: _**Yes

We got into an elevator and went up to our hotel room.

I had a surprise for Jay that I have been waiting all day to tell him.

**_Hailey:_** Do you have any wishes for 1111 pm?

**_Jay:_** Just one but if I say it out loud then it won't be true.

**_Hailey:_** Well then don't say the wish out loud.

Jay said his wish in secret and I was curious if what I am about to tell him is his wish.

**_Hailey:_** Before fathers day is over there is something I need to tell you.

**_Jay:_** What might that be.

**_Hailey: _**Well you should know that next year before fathers day you will be a new dad.

**_Jay: _**So you are pregnant.

**_Hailey:_** Yes but how did you find out because I have known for 2 weeks but told no one but our dog.

_**Jay:** you_ didn't tell me but you not drinking at our wedding told me.

* * *

**_Thoughts on this chapter?_**

**_Reviews _**

**_Suggestions for what to write next?_**

**_Also working on other stories so I can't tell you how long it will take between this chapter and the next one._**

**_I loved Linsted but now I love Upsted together and would love to write more for them._**

**_Other Characters and couples to write for One Chicago Story Book?_**


End file.
